Fun in the Summer Sun
by OsuwariKawaii
Summary: The sequel to Amaya the Dhampoi. Amaya is kidnapped, and she finds out she is the sole reason for the upcoming 'war' between vampyric races. She becomes depressed that many Guardians are being killed b/c of her, what will she do? T for language as always.


**Okay! Chapter one of the story some of you have been anxious for! You remember AtD right? Good. So you remember Amaya and what all she can do. I don't own Vampire Academy or any of the series. Richelle Mead does (Richelle is my middle name o . O Coincidence?). Anyways, enough of my rambling... on to Fun in the Summer sun!**

I woke up, looking around my new room. It was much bigger than my dorm at the academy. No alarm clock, no mentors, and most importantly, no Strigoi wandering about in the halls.

I got up out of my queen bed -everyone had one-, and decided to do something about my hair and clothing. Running a brush through my hair, I winced at the bright light peeking through my curtains.

When I got dressed in sweat pants, blue tank top, and white _Ambercombie _jacket along with tennis shoes, I walked out the door, being met by Christian.

"What's up?" I asked after planting a light kiss on his mouth. He smirked.

"Nothin' but the ceiling," he replied jokingly. "If you don't believe me, look up yourself."

I laughed, giving him a light punch on the arm.

"Ha ha, very funny," I said sarcastically. He laughed below his breath, returning the kiss I had given him just thirty seconds ago.

"If you'd like to know," a voice said behind me. I turned around, surprised to see Queen Tatiana. "There's an indoor pool in the upper floor."

I looked at Christian, who smiled.

"We'll go get our bathing suits," he said, turning and going to his room. I went to my room, shutting the door and locking it. I took off all of my clothes, getting my bikini. A blue and white one. Once it was on, I grabbed a towel and jogged to the indoor pool. It was empty, but once I removed my towel, Christian came through the door in black swim shorts and bare chest.

He started walking towards me, but on the side of the pool. Smirking, I nearly tackled him, pushing him into the pool, me following close behind.

"Surprised?" I asked.

"That you had enough velocity and momentum to knock me in, yes."

"Did you forget I'm part dhampir?"

"No."

Childishly, I spashed the chlorinated water into Christian's face, making him flinch and look away. In return, he said something and tried to chase me, water slowing him down immensly. My chocolate brown hair was floating around my neck, extending the deeper I went.

He finally cornered me in the deep end, my elbows keeping me up, his hands gripping the sides and his feet on the sides. I made an irresistable face, making him give in and kiss the base of my neck. When he lifted his head, his eyes were still closed for a moment, giving me time to dunk my head and swim out from under him to the middle of the pool.

"Over here!" I called. He turned around, swiming after me.

Again, he cornered me, but while he was underwater, his face accidentally -even though I don't think he did it accidentaly- went in between my breasts.

"Naughty, naughty Moroi," I scolded playfully. I was in a kid mood right now. He lifted his head, giving a smile. "Naughty boys like you need punishment."

I turned swiftly, putting him in the corner. I wrapped my legs around his, arms around his neck. Landing a kiss on his cheeks, then moving to his mouth. He put his hand in my hair, making our lip lock even tighter.

"Ya know," Christian began after we separated. "If we didn't have to worry about Tatiana and the Guardians catching us, we could go skinny dipping."

"As great as that might sound, think about the others and what they'd see if they found us. Not to mention what they would think," I said.

"You're right..." his voice trailed off.

"It's okay if you do, Guardians and my great aunt never come up here. Or at least that's what Tatiana said," Adrian said from the door way with a key and lock. "You could lock it from the inside."

"Yeah but what about the others?" I asked.

"Lissa, Eddie, and Rose are gone. Besides, nobody's really coming up here today," he replied, setting the lock and key on a chair, then retreating out. I got out, picking up the lock and walking to the door, hooking onto a loop and closing it. I checked for cameras. After I saw there were none, I got into the Jakuzzi, Christian joining me.

"I have an idea," I announced. "We have to go get clothes we can swim in though."

"I already have clothes to change into but I can swim in those," he said.

"Okay, I'll be right back," I said, getting out, unlocking the door, and taking off to my room.

I gathered a pair of spandex shorts and shirt, putting them on and racing back to the pool. Once locking the door again, I saw Christian had already changed. He was in the pool. I joined him, taking a breath.

"We are going to play strip racing," I announced. "Whoever loses a race must take off a piece of their clothing."

"Then you're going to be naked before I even take off my shirt," he said with a smirk.

"We'll see who loses first, now get to the edge," I ordered. He nodded, meeting me at the wall of the shallow end. "Ready, set, go."

We started taking off. I got to the other side first, but Christian beat me back.

"Off with your clothing," he ordered. I tugged my shorts off, throwing it at a wall.

We did another race. I won, so christian took off his basketball shorts, throwing them at the same wall. Another two races and he was shirtless, my spandex shirt at the wall. Another round and my bikini bottoms were off. Another was a tie, so we both had to take off the last bit of clothing we had.

"What was that about me being naked before you're shirtless?" I asked mockingly. I smirked, even though my back was turned to him, I could tell he was staring at my ass. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"I wish I could," he laughed. "But I bet Wal-Mart would stare at the picture like the perves they are."

"True (A/N no offense to Wal-Mart workers!)," I replied. "Should we get out? I feel like someone else is watching us."

"Sure." he got out, fetching his clothes. I soon followed suit, bending down and tugging on my soaking pair of spandex, tossing my bikini on my towel.

Once the door was unlocked, we fast walked to our rooms, me more bouncing on my toes and him more of a jogging pace.

I was in the safety of the bathroom connected to my room, in the shower when a knock on my door.

"Princess Reylenera?" a Guardian's voice called. Shit.

Turning off the water and wrapping a towel around me, I walked to the door and opened it, surprised to see a new face.

"Yes?" I asked.

Get dressed and meet me at the stairs," he ordered. I nodded, closing the door and looking through my clothes. I found undergarments, tank top, black vest, and baggy capris. Pulling a brush through my hair and applying normal flip flops to my feet, I met the Guardian at the stairs. "Now, don't say a word, and come with me."

He held a switchblade in his hand, threatening my life with it apparently. I huffed, following him to an SUV. He latched on plastic bounds to my wrists, literally throwing me into the back seat.

"Well well, what a pleasant first day of summer," I muttered. The car began driving, getting farther, and farther away from the safety of the wards at Court. Road trip!

**Okay, glad I got this done. I'm going to Abilene tomarrow morning, and my aunt doesn't have wireless internet. But yay, it's up! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Richelle Mead owns the awesomeness of Vampire Academy, Frost Bite, Shadow-Kiss, the fourth one (forgot its name, never read it), and Spirit Bound. Sorry for gramatical and spelling errors.**


End file.
